


g o l d e n

by anxiouspunk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, I just wanted to fuck around with writing styles, T bc for some reason I couldn’t rate it G despite there being nothing t rating worthy in this, and other characters - Freeform, bc I love that song and it suits them, half of this may not make sense, mentioned of the party, panic at the disco’s ‘when the day met the night’, this is like a poem?? or something?? I dunno.., this piece brought to you by you guessed it, wrote this in 2 DAYS can you believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspunk/pseuds/anxiouspunk
Summary: nancy was the sun.bright. loud. passionate. full of sunlight.- - - - -kali was the moon.cool. quiet. steady. illuminated by the dark.- - - - -and so what happens, when the two fall in love?
Relationships: Kali Prasad/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	g o l d e n

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't touched the st fandom in forever, kinda fell out of fandom love, bc, you know, the last season was awful and this is what happens when you only love underappreciated secondary characters but here we are, so bored stuck inside our houses and I was awake the other night and had this idea, so this was made! I like it, I think. I hope the three (3) people who will read this like it too X)

nancy was the sun.

there wasn’t a light that was brighter. not that kali had ever known.

the kind that was soft and warm, the kind you couldn’t shy away from. no matter how many layers kali attempted to wear, at first. it reminded her of being a kid, in those few rare years she got with a family, running outside in the summer with glee in just a tee and shorts – the sun dancing along her arms and legs, along her skin, keeping her alight.

they hadn’t even been outside, instead inside the dark and somewhat musty basement of the wheelers as jane showed her off to her friends, when they met, but kali felt it all the same. nancy stepped down the stairs in a soft pink sweater and pleaded skirt to collect mike and it was like all darkness idling in the basement evaporated. kali felt the whole room _warm_ and suddenly this sweet light encapsulating nancy wheeler was soaking right through her thick leather jacket and jeans. suddenly, she was twelve again and running with free abandon she hadn’t known before with the sun shining right through her.

she’d stood dumbfounded but nancy had smiled back and kali could’ve been blinded, just like that.

it was intrinsic to her. it was all of her; it was that sunshine grin and the shinging laugh and the _passion._ god was she passionate. because it wasn’t all sweet, bright light. nancy had a burning, _burning_ molten core. she fought with a fire kali hadn’t seen before either, despite dedicating her life to the very practice.

she fought and fought and debated and clawed and kali would watch, little flecks of flint spark right off her. crackles of orange and yellow that threatened to turn to flame if she didn’t win her battle. it was dangerous. and it was alluring.

she could light up a tired and damp room with radiant and happy yellow sun. or she could burn it down in a righteous blaze.

she was light and fire and well, kali didn’t know what to do with it first. she was used to dark. she was used to low-lit white halls and pitch-black rooms when she’d been bad and chicago’s dark streets, with the only light illuminated off puddles from the grimy street-lights. she knew a darkness that chewed at her for years and that’s _all_ she’d known for a long time.

but she liked this.

she liked sitting side-by-side with nancy and feeling the gentle warmth radiate off. she liked watching her smile and having the sunlight prickle over her skin. she liked watching nancy stand up and fight, fight until she was bloody but how even still the fire would burn and push her forward until the wrongs were made right.

and she really liked it when nancy kissed her for the first time, out under a starry night by the quarry so it could be only them, and kali swore she felt a _spark,_ a crackle, light inside her chest as baby pink lips wet with strawberry gloss met hers. and she liked how it grew as they kissed and her hand cupped nancy’s cheek while nancy’s slid over her waist, and the sunlight seeped right through and spread across her skin and lit her up from the inside until kali felt like she was burning, with the warm light that was pressing through nancy’s fingertips and the molten core dripping past her lips and smearing against kali’s cold ones.

nancy was the sun. and kali would willingly burn under her every time.

\- - - - - - - -

kali was the moon.

and just like the moon, she was the biggest mystery nancy had yet to figure out. which was frustrating, considering she’d already solved a pretty big, inter-dimensional one essentially by herself.

it didn’t help that kali was so secretive. sly. cloaked in black, the leather jacket and dark jeans and long raven hair nancy just wanted to run her fingers through that always covers half of her face, much as the night sky shadows the moon. never revealing herself for too long, never saying too much, never to be seen unless she wanted you to see her.

a mystery, that nancy was just itching to shine light onto and reveal. but perhaps, that was part of what made kali so beautiful to her.

always cool, always collect. it was that air about her that intrigues nancy but confuses her simultaneously; her internal need to stand up and make noise jutted against kali’s calm and hidden aura, the quiet perseverance battling her internal fire. but there was something lovely about that too, to take time and stand in silence and run at your own course rather then with the pressing burn nancy always runs with. she admires that; how steady kali watches, how sharp, staying in that quiet shadow so as to not draw unneeded attention and therefore see more then anyone else does.

like, how everyone knew that hopper was in love with mrs. byers. that much was obvious. but then kali speaks in that dark – not dark like frightening, like threatening or angry, just dark like low & quiet, like a gentle black that just likes to dwell in it then trying to appear scary – and velvet tone, _yes, but she loves him too,_ explaining to nancy’s look of confusion, _you see that? they’re smoking_ _marlboros;_ _joyce likes_ _camels._ _but she brought him_ _marlboros_ _because the cop likes those the best and she, I suppose,_ _prefers_ _smoking those with him then smoking_ _camels_ _on her own._

huh.

it was also helpful for nancy, to be around that. because she can lose herself in her fight, in her blazing passion and red and flames but kali’s learned how to cultivate her own fight. she’s the one who had a hand covering nancy’s white-hot knuckled fist and holding down her trembling body against some jack-ass’s stupid remark or because _‘the slut’ wheeler_ hadn’t totally faded from everybody’s conscience yet, and while kali doesn’t agree that it she knows nancy is better then it, calm and steady and her cool fingers wrapped around nancy’s red-hot skin scalding from her burning core, easing it.

_you’re_ _so much bigger then them, nance. and you’ve got enough to do on your own._

sometimes she doesn’t agree. sometimes they will slash that jack-ass’s tires or kali will perform a _magic act_ that makes that person look like a fool – but most often the cool air can bring her to a simmer. better then anyone else can.

some people would also say the moon had no light, only ice cold shadow. those were the kinds of people that’d never seen moonlight, never seen the moon glow.

and kali did glow. she did.

it wasn’t a bright thing, a searing light, an array of yellow and heat. it was cooler and softer then that but as ever present. nancy could see it radiate around her, illuminate alongside the dark – when her head tipped back and that gorgeous hair brushed by her face and she laughed, rumbling, from her chest. when she was with her sister and eyed her with that steady gaze, glow coming right off that low and quiet smile. when she had on the radio and sung along under her breath to the powerful rock or talking to nancy about her reckonings of justice and her brow would knit carefully together because this was her passion – she glowed so beautifully then.

and she glowed so bright that night when kali’s cool fingers danced through nancy’s busy ones and she held her so close and looked so scared against her natural calm but her words were sure and lovely and steady when they spoke _I love you._ for the first time, illuminated by the glow around her small and dark frame and nancy thought she could burst.

she feared she just might, so overwhelmed and so full of love for _her_ that she was burning alight there, bright eyes and little sparks, _I love you too, I love you kal_ that it became a bit overwhelming from flames licking her alive – until kali kisses her and the flame gently relinquishes. the calm cool smooths over and carefully lowers the burning light to where it’s not scalding itself anymore but shining quietly and brightly and so nancy happily kisses back,

in awe of that dark and lovely moonlight soaking through her fire.

\- - - - - - - -

the sun and the moon were in love.

at least, that’s part of the story kali is told as a child. her father – her adopted one obviously, as she was too young then to remember her birth father, but they were both regarded as her father(s) anyway – was a medical man, who loved science and had an appreciation for knowledge and would read her national geographic and answers all her questions. _why_ _is grass green_ and _how does the freezer stay cold_ and _why don’t trees move?_ he always answered thoroughly and simply enough while not making her feel dumb, always susctint (and not always without some cheekiness, like _well I guess it’s ‘cause they don’t have anywhere to go!_ ).

and so she remembers when he told her about eclipses.

it was the other story, of him flipping through her science text and circling the photos where he described how rare it was, how the moon moved to cast it’s shadow, all the straight facts on the wonders of space –

but then her mother slid up to the table with them, wide smile to her daughter.

_you know, I heard it’s because the sun and the moon are in love._

_really?_

_mmhm. they’re apart, and so the moon, because he loves the sun so much, he travels all the way around, so he can give her, the sun, a kiss – and that’s why there’s an eclipse._

_is that really true dad?_

_who’s to say? that’s the wonder of it all kiddo – I may be a medical man, a man of science, but I think I like your mother’s story better.._

“that’s not true!”

kali scoffs. she bunches her brow at the small, ten-year-old body currently climbing over her knee, the wide brown eyes and muted pink dress. her niece – _theresa joyce wheeler,_ but was usually called _terry,_ and who called her _auntie kali_ in response.

“how do you know?” kali challenged “are you a scientist?”

“no but neither are you!”

kali laughed. hard to refute that.

“dad says –” she turns to the other small body sitting across her on the blanket with a thick mop of black hair and dressed in blue, _james benjamin wheeler_ but had somehow acquired the nickname _ben_ “it’s got to do with the moon’s shadow and gravity and stuff.”

“well I’ll tell you a secret.”

turned, again, to the short bob of brown hair and old ballerina necklace still around her neck and new creased lines around the blue eyes, taking a seat beside her wife who handed her the second bottle of beer.

“your dad’s a nerd, and I know that ‘cause I’m his sister.”

kali chuckled and turned once more after feeling her age old leather jacket with it’s torn lines and cracks being pulled –

“that’s not true either! it’s just something you say; like how dad says you’re a know-it-all and auntie kali is scary.”

her niece claimed with a smile as she tried to stick her hand up kali’s sleeve. the smile even kali couldn’t resist, which was why she was always braiding the brown hair and pulling a rose from between her fingers when she was asked for _another one another magic trick!!_

“it’s not totally untrue.” kali stared with eyes still sharp but wearing her quiet smile “that’s why I eat kids who put their hands up people’s sleeves – didn’t he tell you that?”

“do not!”

“you’re sure?” kali smirked and it got wider when she nipped her fingers at the little girls’ neck, watching her squeal, even getting ben to giggle.

but that’s when the kids were called away because the four boys – men, now, but would still somewhat remain adolescent boys in kali’s memory – had set up the telescope and all the kids were hovering around to get a look, el and max nearby and sets of grandparents somewhere. kali stared out into the green backyard with the golden late summer sky above and the warm wind whistling around, this big family around and thinking how funny it was that her baby sister’s husband is still a little intimated by her.

“what isn’t true?”

turn. again. nancy was giving her another smile and curious look.

“what?”

“what wasn’t true, that you were trying to tell them before?”

now, kali felt herself smiling, gentle glow under the light radiating from her wife.

“about why an eclipse happens..” her voice is hushed just for them and she feels her fingers splayed over the checkered blanket bump against nancy’s “..I heard, once, that the sun and the moon are in love..”

now it’s nancy’s turn to smile and for the lines around her eyes to crinkle again and for the sunlight to beam.

“is that so?..”

“mm. the moon, he’s apart from the sun, but they love each other so much that he travels all the way around the whole of the earth, to see her – to give her a kiss, and that’s why there’s an eclipse.”

nancy huffs lightly, warmly, blues shining in that way kali’s been lucky to see for so many years. she tilts her head up and the strands of brown curls dance around a bit in the wind; nancy won’t stop complaining about the silver ones she’s gotten more recently, arguing that kali’s own _suit her_ when she tries to settle her worries. but kali likes them on nancy. they give her the dignity, the maturity, she so desperately craved when she was a feisty sixteen-year-old.

correction – when she was a sixteen-year-old. nancy had always been a fighter.

“wow, all around the world. that’s pretty far..” she meets kali’s steady gaze and who sighs internally at the warm prickle she feels over her skin “he must love her a lot, for just a kiss..”

kali smiles back and now it’s nancy who sighs at the gentle cool rush she feels levels the blaze in her blood; there, even now, even on an easy night with the family, but kali knew that and that’s why she knows nancy is a fighter.

she shuffles closer, leans in, and brings a hand up so her cold palm slides around the hot cheek and it carefully melts just slightly – kali holding onto her sun, nancy held by her moon, and then murmurs,

“nancy wheeler, you’ll find there’s little he won’t do just for a tiny burn from her light..”

and the moon does get burned, a little – watching the sun smile as her cheek was cupped and then she leans in for that kiss right as the chants of _it’s starting!_ echo over the yard and kali’s lips were scalded perfectly as nancy’s were numbed so soft the very moment above them when –

the moon met the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene is suppose to take place the last eclipse we had, which was 2017, but I kinda had to stretch the timeline a little; in all likelihood, the Party's kids would probably be teens by then, but I really wanted to write them as children so *shrug* Kali and Nancy, assumedly, by then would be about in their fourties to fifties roughly, and I always imagined they would go on to get married and stay together.
> 
> Kudos/comments are appreciated, if not downright begged for. Take care of yourselves out there.


End file.
